Dracula of Kyoto
by Penny Parker
Summary: (A crossover of Lament of Innocence and Bram Stoker's Dracula only set in Japan with an original twist!)CHAPTERS 19-21 NOW UP!
1. PREFACE

When I first read **Bram Stoker's Dracula**, I fell in love. And then the movie in 1992,

( or '94, I forgot xx;) with Gary Oldman and Winona Ride made me realize what a masterpiece the work was.

I've always been a fan of the Castlevania games, especially **Symphony of the Night**, and my fascination with vampires has only grown stronger. Watching how the Lord of all Vampires has evolved since **N**intendo **E**ntertainment **S**ystem's **"CASTLEVANIA" **

**(Akumajou Dracula: Demon Castle Dracula in Japan)** has made me realize that the legends never truly die. From **Mathias Cronquist** to **Soma Cruz**, the tale of the revered vampire **"Dracula"** adapts itself to every time, to every country. Even Russia's **'Nosferatu'** relives the story of a bloodsucking fiend in a horrible dark castle.

Yet through all of my readings and studies, I've not managed to find an actual tale of a vampire from Japan. Myths of how to tell a vampire from a human, and how to kill and seal a vampire are one thing, but until this day I've not read a _story_ of one.

So I myself sat down and began to write one that I thought true vampire fans could enjoy. Please let me know what you think of my work when you finish. Your criticism and constructive comments are much welcomed. n.n;

-_Elizabetha of Tepes_


	2. Minako's Nightmare

_All around the woman there was darkness. She could barely see her hand in front of her face as she fell. Sashes of red silk billowed around her, and her long black hair fanned out. The shadowy tendrils reached out and gripped at her groping for a hold so they could drag her into oblivion. Two long wisps slithered around her neck, tightening and she tried prying them away as they continued to choke her. From out the darkness, a giant white lotus flower shimmered in a single beam of light. She fought her way towards it, tugging against the strands of darkness that clawed at and clung to her. They felt like razors, cutting fine lines into her flesh. Blood eased out from the wounds; the tiny little droplets stood out in sharp contrast on her pale skin. By the time she made it safely to the petals, her sashes were shredded and tattered, and crimson beads of her blood decorated her skin as if she were wearing necklaces all over. The shadows boiled and hissed as she entered the column of light, withdrawing from her. Exhausted, she climbed into the center of the lotus, tears stinging her eyes as she clung to what was left of her clothing. She desperately looked around for a way out of this dream world, not noticing the darkness gathering behind her. It warped and twisted, growing into the frame of a man and a spray of blood hit the petals around her. The shadow- man glided along the petals stealthily towards her, silence being his ally. She never even saw him, but suddenly she was helpless in his arms, swooning while his mouth was around her throat. The man then suddenly faded from sight, and she crumpled back onto the petals limply. Fresh puncture wounds on her throat leaked blood, staining the white petals. It soon began to pool around her, filling the lotus like a bowl until it overflowed and a waterfall of the life-giving substance poured down. A mouth within the shadows opened, and the blood splashed into it, dribbling down its lips and chin. Two elongated and sharpened canines glistened and the mouth slammed shut, spurting its contents. _


	3. Waking Up

Minako Marra bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and tears streaming. She wasn't even aware of her hand on her throat that was subconsciously checking for puncture marks. With a heavy sigh of relief she fell back onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She'd had that dream almost every night since she turned six and moved in with her grandparents in Kyoto.

Their homestead was simple, but the grounds on which it rested were not. Coves of trees and lavish gardens surrounded many natural koi ponds, which Minako would visit when she had some stale bread. She would sit for hours by the edges of the ponds, crumbling the bread in her hands and sprinkling it onto the surface of the water. The carp would go into frenzy trying to get all the crumbs, beating the water with their tails and ruining the chance of her seeing her reflection; but for some reason that satisfied her.

Mina had grown up helping tend the gardens, and she felt being raised in dirt made her no better. She felt that she was no more radiant than the soil she dirtied her hands with, and despite her grandparent's constant praise, her outlook never changed. Her auburn-brown eyes gazed out the window and she could see the soft glow of pink on the horizon. Though her eyelids were heavy, she swung her feet over the side of her bed and eased her bare feet into her fluffy slippers. If she went back to sleep now, she'd never here the end of it. In her mind she could see exactly what her grandmother would say. Mariha would stand beside her bed, bapping her repeatedly with her broom through her blankets while she clutched the pillow over her head. The old woman would be red faced screaming:

_ ("Whaaaaah?! You lazy girl! Up before sunrise and not watering the Dawn Lilies? Not my fault you up all night scribbling! You fall back asleep and you waste half of day! Nani! You get out of bed and you earn your keep!")_

That thought made her laugh softly as she slipped into her bathrobe and sat down at her vanity. One glance into the mirror was enough for her to deem herself ugly for the day. Something as simple as her hair being out of place ruined her for the entire day. But to spite herself she picked up her comb and ran it through her hair anyway, pulling back what she could into a ponytail. The strands too short to pull back slipped free and hung about her face and she began to think nothing could make her look beautiful.

A sharp rapping on her door made her jump to her feet and face the entryway. She fumbled with the ribbon on her robe, tying it shut just as her grandmother burst through the door.

"Sleeping _again_ lazy girl?! Oh I teach you lesson this time! I teach you-..." Mariha, broom in hand, lunged for the bed and was about to swing the head of the broom down on the pillow when she blinked and noticed that her granddaughter wasn't there. The old woman showed a brief moment of confusion before straightening and turning to face Minako.

"Ah, Minakin! So you up. Breakfast in the kitchen, eat quick so you get early start. Bread for fishes on the table, you feed them when you done with Dawn Lilies, ok?"

"Yes, Mimi. Is Pipi up yet?"

"Yes, good for nothing man eating breakfast already. He going into town today to pick up groceries, so just you and me here. I need you help with laundry later when you done with fishes. When you finish with chores you can go see friends." The woman busied herself while she spoke by making Minako's bed, folding her blanket and fluffing her pillow. Minako headed towards the door, about ready to walk down the hall to the kitchen when her grandmother called to her.

"Minakin!"

"Yes, Mimi?" She stopped at the door and turned around, half expecting that Mariha suddenly remembered another chore for her, but was surprised when the elderly woman's face broke into a warm smile. She walked towards her granddaughter and set her broom against the wall. Then she reached up, and placed a palm to either side of her face.

"You look more like your mother everyday. All my flowers jealous of you! They tell me all the time you outshine them." Minako thought her grandmother was just trying to compliment her until she spoke again.

"Find youself a good husband, Minakin, not like _I_ did."

"MIMI!" Embarrassed and appalled, Minako gave her grandmother a mock look of anger and stalked off blushing down the hall.

"WHAT?!" Mariha called after her as she went as if she'd said nothing wrong, and she shrugged as she picked up her broom again and followed.


	4. Breakfast With Grandpa

When Minako first entered the kitchen, she was bombarded by the scent of freshly cooked rice and jasmine. Salted pork bacon was waiting on a plate on the table and so were the rice wine braised rolls. Although her grandfather who was already helping himself mistook the fish rolls in the bag for the breakfast ones. Mariha who stepped in behind Minako was furious and she watched as the broom was brought down upon her grandfather's head.

"Shimatta! You ancient hag, what was that for?! And why is your bread so crunchy?!" He rubbed the top of his bald head and glared at her, finishing off the last bite of the roll in his hand.

"Aruhama you old fool, that bread for the fishes! It stale! You have sense of mule! What you think you a fish go swimmy in the pond, you senile kook? Those," She thrust the plate of fresh rolls at him. "Are the ones for breakfast."

Her grandfather lifted one of the steaming rolls and bit into it, whispering across the table to Minako.

"I think I want the stale bread. These are not much better." The comment caused her to giggle slightly and made her grandmother lash out and grab one side of Aruhama's mushtasche.

"Pipi!" Breathed Minako.

"What you say old fool?!"

"I said hag, 'I don't want stale bread, these are much better!" He winced and again scowled up at her as she gave a sharp tug and let go.

"You finish up and get going so you get back early. If I find out you leave poor old mule out in sun all day again till she drop, you gonna get it!" With that final statement, Mariha tossed her head indignantly and served Minako a helping of rice before sitting down herself.

As if by cue, her grandfather rose and excused himself from the table as soon as his wife settled. He slipped his shoes on and left with a smile to Minako on his way out.

"Mimi, shall I wash the dishes?" Mina said between bites of jasmine rice, eyeing Mariha and waiting for her response.

"Hm...nah. You just hurry and get out in garden. Sun almost up and Lilies bloom soon." The old woman lifted her bowl of rice and tilted it slightly, drinking some of the jasmine juice from it as Minako excused herself and headed back to her room to get dressed.


	5. Daily Chores

The sun's golden rays were just starting to spread across the land from the horizon as Minako reached the pond by which the Dawn Lilies grew. Kneeling down by the water's edge, she dragged her watering can along in the pond and filled it. She stared down at her reflection in the water for only a second before trolling her fingers across the surface and watching the ripples wash her away. Satisfied, she lifted the watering can and carried it to the bush of Dawn Lilies. She tiled the neck of the can and a fine shower of droplets rained upon the parched soil by their roots, soaking in and feeding the thirsty plants. Minako had just finished when the first flower caught a sunray. The pale yellow petals, which appeared to be cringing in the darkness, unfolded and blossomed when the sun touched it. Inside the bloom, the petals were white with a single vivid red stripe that led to the red center of the flower. The sight often reminded her of the Japanese flag, and soon she was greeted by about two dozen more little flags as each flower was bathed in sunlight.

After surveying her job, she turned to the pond where she could see that a few of the carp were already waiting for their own breakfast. She yawned, stretching both her arms and her back as she sat down on the soft, cool bank once more, and pulled the bag of stale bread from her pocket.

"Hungry guys?" The bread fell apart easily in her hands and not long after, a line of crumbs was strewn across the surface. The carp went mad with delight and dove at the bread, smacking their little jaws to capture as many crumbs as they could. Their little tails beat the water so hard that a few of them splashed her and she smiled softly, watching the feeding frenzy with amusement. It was then that a swift breeze caught her off guard.


	6. Into the Garden of Death

The wind seemed to slam into her as if it meant to hit her and swept her ribbon right out of her hair. She chased it along as it danced on the wind, stumbling over an upturned root of one of her grandmothers many cherry blossom trees. Her sandal was caught and she had to remove it to get her foot free, so she left it there and caught up with her ribbon once more. She followed it deep into the garden, almost catching it a few times but it was always just out of reach. After another gust of wind almost brought her to her knees, she lost sight of it and sighed. She noticed however, that she'd already wandered too far.

The ground around her wasn't the rich brown soil of the garden, but instead was dull gray. The land was so dry and crackled that it looked as if no amount of water or care could bring it back to life. The trees bore not even a single leaf and their bark was peeling away from their trunks. Spider webs were weaved between each branch like silvery nets but even those looked long abandoned. The bushes where flowers would grow were hanging as if in misery and what leaves there were, looked gray and moth-eaten and were just barely hanging onto their stems.

In the center of this cove of barren land was a large, elaborate shrine, which like the land, looked like it hadn't been kept up for years. She wasn't supposed to be here and she knew it. Her grandparents forbid her to even take a second look at this place. Minako remembered an instance as a child when she had to chase a ball into this area of the garden.

_(A brand new, shiny red ball bounced along the stone walkway as an excited golden Welsh Corgie bounded along after it. He snapped at it every so often, trying to catch it as his little legs carried him along. _

_"Hugo! Hugo wait for me!" Shouted an equally excited little girl, who was chasing just as diligently. Her pigtails bobbed as she ran hard to catch up, and she giggled gleefully._

_ By the time she made it over the small hill, she saw that the Corgie had stopped and was growling at the ball, which had bounced into an area of the garden which her grandmother had warned her was off limits. An area of the garden where not even a weed would grow. Minako slowly stepped towards the little dog and reached out, smoothing his pointy ears back as she pet him. _

_"What's the matter Hugo? Go get it! No? Fine. Dumb dog." Mina passed the growling dog and approached the ball, which had settled right next to an old shrine. She stared up at it, oblivious to Hugo's barking and stepped closer. A soft breeze swept through her hair and cleared away some dead leaves. Minako stepped ever closer and bent to lift the ball, never taking her eyes off the shrine, even as she backed away from it. Finally she broke her gaze and took to running back up and over the hill, followed closely by the Corgie. _

_Mariha was out by the backside of the house, hanging clothes on the lines to dry. She just finished pinning up a sheet when Minako, quite out of breath, ran up to her. _

_"Mimi! Mimi, what's that dark place? At the edge of the garden? Hugo chased the ball there and I had to go get it." The elderly woman looked as if someone had just dropped a jellyfish down her shirt and started to answer when her grandfather spoke first. He had his rake in his hand and was about to go touch up their Zen garden. _

_"That is a place you must never go again, Minako. Inside that shrine, there is a horrible demon that will eat you given the chance. He was sealed there by our ancestors. That is why nothing grows around it. Now go put your ball away and you can help me rake." He smiled warmly and winked at her and she mimicked him and took off into the house to stow the toy.)_

She was six when she retrieved the ball from the shrine. It was twelve years ago, and for some reason that answer had satisfied her for so long. Minako caught sight of her ribbon, caught on one of the thorns of ivy that clung to the doors of the shrine and she moved closer so she could take it back. It took her two hesitations to reach out and reclaim the ribbon but she finally was able to pull her hair back and tie it again. It seemed like a simple enough task and she was ready to turn and leave in no time, but she didn't. Instead she found her hands reaching out again, and gliding over the cold metal of the door handle.

The instant she touched it, a strong gust of wind again rose from out of nowhere, clearing dead leaves. She closed her eyes as her hands grasped the handles firmly and she could have sworn she heard the wind whisper her name.  
  
_"Mina..."_  
  
It was a sharp, hissing whisper; so cold yet so inviting. She opened her eyes and to her astonishment, a very red rose had bloomed on the door right in front of her. It was the only thing besides herself that was alive in this place. Letting go of the handle, one arm dropped back to her side, the other had risen and her fingertips touched the soft velvety red petals. The whisper of her name echoed in the back of her mind._ 'Mina...'_

It was all getting too weird. Minako took a step back from the shrine, then another, and another until she has taken to a jog to get away from the garden of death.

_'Oh Mimi would kill me if she found out I was here.'_ Her thoughts raced as she untangled her sandal from the cherry tree root and slid it back onto her foot. After walking back to the Dawn Lily bush, she picked up the watering can and started her trudge back to the house.


	7. Differences

She decided it would be better not to tell her grandparents about what happened at the shrine, and she set the watering can inside the small shed by the clothes line.

Mariha emerged from the back door toting an overlarge basket of laundry and close at her feet was the aging Corgie, Hugo. He trotted along slowly, his tongue hanging from his mouth between what teeth he had left. The arthritis caught up to him quickly as he got older and he wasn't even a shadow of the happy lively puppy he used to be. Minako smiled at the sight of the dog and knelt down as he approached, ruffling his ears and cheeks.

"You stinky old dog. Going to go scare the crows from the melon patch?" Hugo responded with an overconfident yap and nuzzled Mina's hand before shaking himself off. He then padded away, along the stone walkway towards the section of the garden where the winter melons grew.

"Minakin! You friend Lucinda waiting for you in guest room. I tell her you can go when you done hanging laundry. Help me hang sheets, you hold here, I go get clothespins." Mariha left her granddaughter holding one of the sheets up on the line, returning a moment later and placing the pins on the corners to secure it there.

"Mimi, is Arturu with her?" The old woman paused in thought a moment as she pinned up another sheet.

"Arturu? That penguin she going to marry? Yes, he with her. And another gentlemen there too, asking for _you_. Handsome. You two make fine grandchildren!" Minako was dumbstruck, and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and anger.

"MIMI! Why do you do this?!"

"WHAT?! I want to make sure you happy and have good life! Not like mine, grow up peasant and marry lazy old soy bean! I not live _forever_, Minakin! I want to see great grandbabies before my time come!" Mariha snapped as she placed the last pin on the sheet Minako was holding. The old woman's manner dropped and Mina decided it would best not to continue the conversation.

"There. That last sheet, you all done. Go greet you guests." Her grandmother grabbed a white kimono from the basket and started hanging it without another word. Minako nodded and made her way to the house, slipping off her sandals and setting them aside as she put on her slippers.

She could hear Lucinda's girly, flirtatious laughter from all the way in the back hall, and she smiled. They had been friends since childhood and grew up together. Like peas in a pod they were practically sisters, always exchanging secrets, gossip and the sorts. However, there were major differences in the two as well.

For one, Lucinda was rich. Her father was the owner of a famous jewelry company, and as such, always decorated his only daughter with the finest of charms, and her mother was a cashier and a seamstress at her aunt's bridal gown shop.

As for Minako, her parents were dead. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father who could not bear the loss of his wife, killed himself less than a month later. As a result, she was left to her grandparents, who raised her as their own till this day.

Lucinda also was very popular. She could talk freely to people and sometimes Minako wondered if she even knew the word 'modesty' existed. Women envied her, and men flocked to her as if she were the queen bee of a hive. She had at least three suitors. There was Dr. Jak Suiwudo, a practicing psychologist; Contzi Morisu, an expert swordsman; and Arturu Helimodo, the owner of a large exotic horse ranch, who Lucinda fancied and was choice pick for her to marry. Minako sighed at the thought that she would never be half as happy and started towards the guest room.


	8. Hello Stranger

As soon as Minako opened the door to the guest room, she could see why her grandmother called Arturu a penguin. He was dressed in a tux, and had such a stance that he resembled the flightless bird greatly. Lucinda sat on an ottoman, hushedly whispering to another gentleman whom Mina didn't recognize.

"Luci!" The chatting woman stood and turned quickly, her grey eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair head been streaked with a topaz yellow color and pulled back into a tight sushi-roll bun. Several beads hung from the bun as decoration and her bangs had been curled as well. Around her neck there was an arrow-shaped peridot which hung from a round silver chain. The necklace was surprisingly simple compared to the jewelry that Lucinda usually wore, but nevertheless, it was something Minako could never afford.

"Mina! Oh, did they have you working early again? You poor thing, come here give Luci a hug." She outstretched her arms and embraced Minako as she moved closer.

"It seems like it's been ages. I'm sorry I haven't called. What has it been, two months? Arturu and I have been so happy, I've lost track of time."

"So you've chosen then? Congratulations Luci, Arturu, you have my blessings." Minako forced a very convincing smile and pulled from the hug to get a good look at her friend.

"Why are you all dolled up? Are you two going into the city tonight?"

"Oh, no. As a matter of fact, that's exactly why I stopped in. You see my father is hosting a party tonight in honor of Arturu. He was Daddy's favorite for my hand anyway, and I came by to invite you. I wouldn't attend if I knew my sister weren't there." Luci's puce painted lips contorted into a frown and she took Minako's hands, bouncing them as if she were an excited little girl begging for a toy from her parents.

"I...well...um...Luci, I've only my mother's wedding dress to wear, and I don't have an escort, I..." Silently, she scolded herself for trying to make excuses not to go.

"Minaaa.......pleeeease? Pretty please? I'm not going if I don't see you in your dress in the next five minutes!" Luci stamped her foot stubbornly and held her chin high as if declaring a law and Minako couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well alright, but....it would look odd for me to show up by myself with no date, Luci, you of all people-..."

"Should know, and I do. Mina, I would like you to meet one of Daddy's business associates, Mr. Jonasan Haikara." Lucinda leaned close to her friend's ear and whispered.

_'I've been telling him about you for months now, and he seemed most intrigued. He was begging me to meet you by the end of the first week!'_ She giggled quietly and Mina flushed a bright shade of pink, hissing back into Luci's ear.

_"Lucinda! What have you been telling him?!" _She would never hear the answer. The man stepped up sharply upon being announced, like a soldier would in the military. He was young, but judging by the suit he was wearing, also very rich. Her reached over and took one of Mina's hands as Luci backed away. She cast an impish grin at her friend and Mina stood there almost in shock as Jonasan lifted her hand to his lips.

She could not deny that he was attractive. His hair had been slicked back and he had a generous smile. He just seemed like such a kind and genuine person, she deducted, though she hardly knew him.

"Minako Marra. You are more beautiful in person than any story Luci could ever tell. I apologize if this all seems so sudden, but your friend insisted that it be a surprise. Might I ask, dear Mina, that you accompany me to Lucinda's party?" The woman was dumbstruck. Two months and not a word, now this? Though she was flattered all the same. She couldn't hide the slight pink color in her cheeks when he released her hand and she cast a glance at Luci that seemed to say _'What did you do?'_

"I.....I would be honored to join you sir. But, please allow me to dress myself properly for such an occasion." Minako could barely get the words out and she offered a slight bow of respect before heading out of the room.


	9. Luci's Secret

Her thoughts were mixed as she wandered down the hall to her room. _'He was attractive, but why would he be interested in someone like me? Exactly what has Luci been telling him all this time? How do I know I'm not dreaming again?_

Minako pushed open her door and walked directly to the closet, pulling out an elegant, flowing dress. It was pale pink, decorated with iridescent beads that followed the v-cut, and the back was compiled of frills that resembled the petals of a cherry tree blossom, though not nearly as small. The dress was feature hugging and sleeveless, and was the exact opposite of anything Mina usually wore.

This was the first time in fourteen years that she'd laid eyes on it. When she was little she used to cuddle the dress at night and cry herself to sleep, but when she turned five, she hung it up in the closet and forgot about it. Holding it again brought a tear to her eye and she slipped it off the hangar and held it up to herself in the mirror.

She could see now why everyone said she looked like her mother. From the picture that she had on her night stand of her parents, she was nearly identical. If it were not for Luci entering her room, she probably would have started crying again.

"Now what way is that to celebrate my engagement? No tears Mina. You've no need to cry. That's a _wonderful_ dress to wear. I'm sure Mr. Haikara will absolutely wet himself when he sees you." She sat down upon Mina's bed and stared up at her.

"Luci.....what, _exactly_ did you tell him?" Alone at least, Luci would have no choice but to answer her.

"Oh Mina, relax! I would _never_ say anything that wasn't true. Besides, Arturu and I have secrets of our own that I wouldn't want to leave the bedroom!" She almost looked hurt by the question, but gave that same mischievous grin.

"LUCI! You _haven't_!"

"I have! And it was _amazing_, Mina! Oh I can't wait until you take a husband so you may know. All those books we used to read together, Mina, they're true! Arturu showed me!"

"Does your father know? I'd imagine he'd disown you!"

"No, of course not! I want to _marry_ Arturu, not attend his funeral! Oh Mina don't be angry with me! You'll understand when you find a love like mine!"

"I'm not angry Luci, promise, I just thought you were saving yourself for marriage that's all."

"Well, I'm to marry him either way so what does it matter? I'll have to let you borrow the books again when you settle down. But honestly, I didn't tell Jonasan anything, Mina. Don't you trust me?" She should have been suspicious after hearing about her friend's confession, but Mina smiled and nodded, untying the sash from her faded blue kimono and hanging it on the back of her chair.

"Yes, I trust you, and I'm sorry Luci, there's just a lot on my mind. Something happened today and I just....well...I'll tell you...no! I'll _show_ you later, alright? After my grandparents have gone to sleep. Just you and me. It'll be like old times. Remember when we used to sneak around Mr. Siotoshi's rice farm?"

"Yes! And his nasty old cat would chase us out! Of course I remember! Then there was the time you twisted your ankle and we were nearly caught. I had to carry you out and we got into so much trouble, coming home dirty and soaked like we did. See Mina? Luci _always_ comes to the rescue! I wouldn't have said a _word_ to Jonasan if I thought you wouldn't like him. Now come on, get dressed and I'll do up your hair."

"You're right Luci. I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful." Minako gave a quick hug to her friend and slipped behind the changing screen. She hung the gown over the top as she undressed, tossing the kimono up beside it and taking it down in turn. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her body like a second skin and the skirt flowed wonderfully, allowing her free movement.


	10. Dressing Up

The woman smiled and stood from Minako's bed. The zipper was tiny, but didn't pose a problem for Lucinda's nails, which like her lips and dress were an odd yellowish-green. But as Mina always said, Luci could make anything look good.

"My dear sister, that dress is _perfect_ for you. Now go sit at your vanity and I'll go ask your Mimi for some blossoms to put in your hair." They both exchanged a blushing smile and Luci rushed out.

A short time later, Mina could hear the click of her friend's high heels down the hall and she looked to the door expectantly. Lucinda re-entered the room holding a bushel of cherry blossoms in one hand, and bobby pins in the other.

"See? Your Luci has come through for you _again_. Your make-up shouldn't take as long as your hair so I'll do that last."

"You're so kind Luci. How could I ever hope to repay you for all you've done?" Minako sat facing the mirror so her friend could begin with her hair.

"Hush it, Mina. You owe me _nothing_. Your friendship is thanks enough, you were the only girl in school that didn't like me for my money. Besides, you've _already_ repaid me by accepting Jonasan's invitation tonight. I really think you two will hit it off Mina, he's such a sweetheart and I know he'd take good care of you. Please give him a chance for me."

"Alright Luci, I will. Where did you learn to do hair? It looks remarkable so far!" Luci had wrapped her long bangs in a roll and wreathed them around her head, tucking in a cherry blossom here and there like a crown. In the back, she drew up Mina's hair into a bun and pulled tufts from it to give it the appearance of the flower as well.

"Well, don't tell my father, but remember my Auntie Yuliko? She just opened her own salon and she's been teaching me the ropes. Daddy thinks it's nonsense and he absolutely _forbids_ me to take on a job. He says Arturu will provide for anything I need. And he's absolutely right about that, after owning so many horses in his life, the man is a right _stallion_ between my legs at night!"

"Luci! You're _foul_! But no, I won't tell."

"There's my girl, now turn around and face me. I'll do your make-up and then we can go." She had that same glint in her eyes as when she ever did anything sneaky and she opened the make-up drawer in Minako's vanity. All the products inside had not even been touched.

"Mina! Why you've never even opened these!"

"I've never had any use for them." She shrugged indignantly and slowly sidled around to face Luci.

"Times change my sister, close your eyes." The eyeshadow was easy enough to bear, and the lipstick she could tolerate but she sneezed plenty when Luci powdered her face. When she was done, her friend turned her to face the mirror once more. It didn't seem like much was changed. She'd only applied enough shadow to accent her eyes, the blush gave her cheeks a mother of pearl shine and the pale pink lipstick made her lips seem more full. All in all, Mina somewhat enjoyed her new look, but it would still take some getting used to.

"Luci, I...thank you. You did a wonderful job."

"Before you tell me I chose the wrong person to dress up, let me tell you that you're _gorgeous_ Mina. To tell you the truth, I've always been a bit jealous of you. I have to _work_ for my beauty, yours comes _naturally_. Now come on, get your dress shoes and lets go pick up the boys." She smiled brightly and stood waiting by the door while Minako slid her mother's fancy slippers on.


	11. The Limo Ride

Luci stepped into the guest room first, only opening one door and giving a gentle cough to alert the chatting gentlemen to her presence. When she was sure she had their attention, she winked at Jonasan and opened the second door, which Minako hid behind.

The man's jaw dropped as he caught sight of her, and he blinked once or twice to make sure what he saw was real. Slowly, he approached Mina and took her hands once more. It took him a few tries to find his voice, but finally he forced the words out his stuttering mouth.

"M-my lady. Y-you said earlier, that you would be honored t-to attend the party at my side...I realize n-now, that _I_ would be honored to attend by _yours_." After offering another kiss to her hand, he rose and extended his arm to her. Mina's face was a soft shade of pink at that comment and she hooked her arm through his.

There was a limousine waiting outside to take them to the Wasatanara mansion and Luci ushered Jonasan and Minako in first before climbing in herself and scooting over to make room for Arturu. The chauffer closed the door behind them and after the sound of another door closing from the outside; the limo started driving down the dirt path.

"So, Mr. Haikara, what do you do for a living?" It may have been strange hearing her suddenly speak up, but Minako couldn't stand a silent limo ride.

"Mina, please, call me Jonasan. W-well um, as Luci may have told you, I'm one of her father's business associates." He looked taken aback by the question, almost surprised that her shy streak had disappeared.

"I oversee the shipping to the United States, specifically to the western coast and all states west of the Rocky Mountains. We get orders left and right, especially for pearls and it's hard to keep up sometimes, but I guess I do alright. I mean I haven't been fired yet, _have_ I?" He cracked a smile and everyone made some sort of laugh.

"Luci darling, have you heard any news about the invitations?" It was Arturu, who had been quiet thus far, that spoke next. He had greased his thin mustache so that the ends of it curled up, and it looked like they tickled his cheeks very much, but he had not complained once.

"Yes my _stallion_. Uncle Daisuke finished their printing last week and sent them Friday morning."

"And your mother, has she finished your dress yet?"

"She's almost done with it. There's still the matter of taking up the hems, but that should be done by the end of the week. You've no need to worry my _stallion_, everything will be in order."

"My grandparents and I would be more than happy to donate flowers for the ceremony. Oh! And you could hold the reception in the garden! We haven't had company for six years. The last family reunion was a _disaster_." Minako tried to hold back laughing out loud at the memories.

"You see my aunt fell into one of the koi ponds. And I have never seen a woman so terrified of a carp in my whole life. She jumped out of that water like someone had jabbed her with a stickpin!" She couldn't help herself any longer and the laughter just poured out of her.

"I can still see her tripping over her high heels all the way back to the house! And to top it all off, my uncle knocked over one of the torches trying to chase after her. It nearly caught one of the willow trees on fire. Mimi was so furious." Luci could hardly contain herself and was caught up in giggling with Minako for she was there too, watching the cussing, dripping woman stumble back to the house. Arturu, it seemed would have to answer for his betrothed.

"Thank you Mina, I can't tell you how much all this means to Luci and I. Also, might I now take the time to state that both of you ladies look wonderful tonight." The girls both exchanged flushed looks and continued sharing event from their pasts.


	12. At the Party

The limousine came to a stop moments later, and the click of the door handle meant that the door would open seconds after. Arturu exited first, followed by Jonasan so that they could aid the women in getting out. Luci braced her hands upon those that the gentlemen extended and stepped out of the vehicle. She slipped her arm through her fiancee's and clung to him as Minako was helped from the seat. She thanked them both and Jonasan offered his arm to her again, which she took gratefully.

Minako has always envied Luci's family. Their fortune was shown in many ways, and one was by the size of their home. The Wasatanara Estate was a two-story home, with more area than a small parking garage. Their front hall was enormous, with marble flooring and support beams in the fashion of old Kabuki dancers. It was where the party was being held, and far in the back there was a buffet table set up beneath a hand-painted Wasatanara family portrait. It was painted when Lucinda was only seven, and Minako stared up at her smiling face. She recalled that Luci threw a tantrum because her best friend and sister could not pose with her in the picture.

More and more people were arriving by the minute, and if she were not clinging to Jonasan's arm, Mina feared that she would be lost in the crowd. Luci and Arturu had gone off to tell everyone the good news personally, leaving her and her companion alone for the time. At least Jonasan knew some of the people. He was chatting up a storm, and barely mentioned Minako at all! She was starting to become weary of everything, and she felt odd and out of place amongst this group of wealthy businessmen and their families. Her date was treating her more like a trophy on his arm than an actual person and it wasn't long before Minako excused herself. The man shrugged and let her go, immediately turning to a couple to his left and striking up a conversation.

The porch was blissfully empty of bodies and Minako walked to the edge, leaning upon the rail. __

_'That jerk! I bet he hasn't even noticed I'm gone yet. Thanks but no thanks Luci. You tried.'_ She was losing the battle against a headache and she took a deep breath of fresh night air.

It was a cloudy night, and perhaps one of two of the brightest stars shone through. Mina closed her eyes. There was nothing to see anyway. A tear slipped from her eye, and slowly slid down her cheek. Luci had misjudged Mr. Haikara's intentions and she had suffered because of it. Sure the man may have treated her well when he was alone with her, but wouldn't stand for it if she were just going to be his _'housewife'_. She should have known better and kept her heart closed, but she trusted Lucinda.

_'Luci! Oh, what would she think if she knew?'_ It would break the woman's heart if she told her. Minako could not allow her best friend to think that she'd let her down.

She wouldn't tell her. She'd just wait out the rest of the night, and perhaps Jonasan would not pursue her. Either way, she would be rid of the man later, and she sighed as she stared out into the night.

The music from inside the mansion blared and only added to her headache, but something caught her eye that made her smile and realize that her pain was worthwhile. Off in the horizon, she could see a single light from the window of her home extinguish and she knew her grandparents had gone to bed. As soon as the party ended, she could tell Luci everything, and show her the shrine.

That by itself, gave her a little glimmer of hope.


	13. Showing Luci

It was well past two a.m. when the Wasatanara family bid their guests farewell. Minako stood beside her friend and forced a smile when Jonasan placed a kiss to her cheek. Arturu's limo pulled up behind Jonasan's and Luci looked positively miserable. She wasn't crying but she looked to be on the verge of, and she was whining like a child. He himself did not look too pleased at their parting, but he had his business to run, and assured her he would be back the next night.

Minako turned to face Lucinda's mother and father and thanked them heartily. They had always treated her well, and despite their vast difference in social class, she always felt welcomed by them. Luci hugged and kissed her parents goodnight and watched them head back into the mansion before tugging Mina to the last remaining limousine.

"Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" It was only a seconds glance, but Mina swore she saw that mischievous glint in Luci's eyes once again.

Minako explained to her friend everything that happened that day during the ride home and they pulled up to the house by the time she was finished. Luci could deny it all she wanted, but she was just as anxious to explore the shrine as Mina was; if not more. Together, they snuck quietly through the house, changing out of their fancy clothes in Minako's room. Luci had to borrow a nightgown and a pair of slippers; but when they were both dressed down, they headed out the back door. Along the way, they grabbed flashlights so they could see.

Without the light of the moon, the gardens were pitch black at night. Mina led her through the gardens, past the koi ponds and deeper still until the bushes grew thin and the trees bare. The ground became hard and crunched beneath their feet, unlike the soft fertile soil of the gardens, and they stuck close as they approached the old shrine.

One of the flashlights pointed at the door, where that single rose had appeared. It was still there in full bloom, and Luci stared incredulously.

"But Mina, _how?_ How could it just grow from _nothing?_"

"That's the thing, Luci I don't know. I touched the door handle, that's all."

"You said it spoke to you. Maybe it will tell you more go on and open the door. I'll hold your light." She ushered her friend closer and took the flashlight from her hand, pointing them both at the door. Minako closed her palm around the handle again and gripped it tightly.

"Mimi is going to _kill_ me..." Pulling with all of her might, she finally opened the heavy door to the shrine. The hinges screamed in rusted agony and the grayed, peeling wood creaked and groaned. A swarm of moths exploded from the entrance and she swatted at them with her hands, watching them fly off.

Luci followed her as she stepped into the shrine, shining the lights directly in front of them, and both beams rested upon a small room. It could just barely fit two people inside, and the shrine was completely empty.

Minako was relieved, and yet strangely disappointed. She was half-expecting at least one of her grandparents to be hiding in there, waiting to frighten her and scold her for snooping; but there was nothing, and she was left to cope with her dissatisfaction.

"This is _it_? An empty shack is what they've been scaring me for _years_ with? Come on Luci, let's go." Unfulfilled and annoyed, Luci stepped out and handed Minako back her flashlight. She shined the light all over, taking one last look around before turning to follow, and as she did, she stubbed her toe hard upon something on the floor.

Casting her light down immediately, her heart leapt in her chest. Directly beneath where they were standing was a trap door.

"Are you _sure_ we should open it Mina? You don't want to get into trouble now..." It was strange indeed for Luci to be the one hesitating, but Minako felt a strong sense of courage because of it.

"Of course. Stay up here if you like, but _I_ want to know what's being kept from me." With that same impish grin that her best friend had trademarked, Mina tugged open the trap door and started climbing down the stairs. And not wanting to be left behind, Luci hurried along after her.


	14. What's Being Kept From Her

It had to have been at least ten minutes since they entered the shrine, and still, all they could see was darkness. Minako kept her flashlight pointed just ahead of her feet so that she could see where she was walking, and with her free hand, she felt along the walls. It was a fairly narrow corridor from what she could tell and she instructed Lucinda to stay behind her; she was all too happy to oblige.

Her light had gone out just as they started down the stairs and with a whine of fright, she clung to her friend's robe by the shoulders.

"It's alright Luci, I think I see a light up ahead. It's not much farther now." Her eyes strained in the blackness, but indeed there was another open room with light not too far in front of them.

"I want to go back, Mina. We've done enough exploring for the night. Let's go to bed and we'll go swimming early in the morning. Please?"

"Luci! You're not _afraid_, are you?" She was behaving strangely seeing as how she was usually the brave one. Minako raised a brow and gently placed her hand upon her shoulder where Luci's rested.

"We'll not be long I promise. I just want to see..."

"Of course I'm not afraid! I'm just tired. And it's well past three already!" Her voice faltered, and Minako was sure she felt Luci's hand on her shoulder grip tighter.

The door from which the light shone through was only a few feet away now and she stopped for a moment to check on her friend. Lucinda was shivering but she assured her it was just the cold. Mina wasn't exactly sure who she was trying to convince; her, or herself, but she stepped through the door and into the room.

This chamber was about the size of her bedroom, but with none of it's pleasantries. There were no windows, and the floor was bare stone. Cobwebs and dust were so plentiful along the walls and ceiling that ever her grandmother would have a hard time cleaning it; and she could get a spot out of anything.

The source of the light was clear as day. About a hundred some odd candles flickered around an open stone casket, and two large torches were bolted to the stone wall behind them, however neither of the girls could see inside it. It was on a slightly raised platform with a few small steps leading up to it.

There was only one other door aside from the one they entered by and it looked like it led down another dark hall. Minako started to move closer to the coffin to get a glimpse of what it contained when Lucinda grabbed her arm.

"Mina, if I go check down that other hall, would you lend me your flashlight?" It seemed as if Luci had gotten over her little episode of fear.

"Feeling alright Luci? We can go back if you-.."

"No, really, I'm fine, silly! But would you lend it? I'll be right back. It doesn't look far at all." She couldn't admit to someone she considered to be a little sister that she was afraid of the dark. Everything was just fine until her own flashlight went out.

"Well, here...if you're sure. Hurry back though, I don't want to be here _too _long. And be careful, will you?" She handed over the flashlight and cast Luci an unsure look.

"I will. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone." She flicked the switch and the flashlight blared on. And with a brief hug to Mina, she wandered off down the other hall. Luci was acting so strangely tonight, but it was more than likely that she just missed Arturu so she shrugged it off.

Minako then turned her attention back upon the stone coffin and she stared at it with confusion.

_'So this is what's being kept from me?'_ Perplexing as her grandparents' behavior was, this place seemed like nothing more than the family crypt. Why would they so diligently see to it that she never visited? The question was answered as soon as she thought of it. Her journey up the steps gave her insight as to what the open casket contained.

At first she merely thought it was a human skeleton, but there were several things about this arrangement of bones that wasn't _"right."_

For one, they looked fresh when compared to their surroundings. There were no cobwebs, and no dust as there was all over the lining of the coffin. And for another, they looked new. The bones were not grey with age, but a bleached white as if they were just freshly cleaned and arranged.

What was even more unsettling as when Minako got a better look at the skull. It's teeth were all perfectly in order, but the canines were disturbingly long and frighteningly sharp. She was puzzled, and knew it would be foolish, but she found her hand reaching over, hesitating only once before she touched the skull. It was only a brush of fingertips against the forehead, but a surge of adrenaline ran through her.

_By some unseen force, the skeleton's hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist suddenly and Minako jumped, screaming in protest. _

_'Mina...' _

_She heard the thing whisper her name, and the sound of its voice made her recoil in a mixture of disgust and fear. It rose from it's bed of death and with the bones of it's free hand, pushed the hair back off her shoulders. With a sharp tug, the thing yanked her closer and sank those long, sharp canines deep into her throat. The pain was immediate, and for Mina, unbearable. She felt all her muscles seize, and with a moan of agony, she whited out._  
  
Reality hit her hard, and her head was spinning from the shock of the vision. It nearly caused her to actually pass out and she gripped the side of the casket with all her might just to steady herself. As soon as she got her bearings, (and not a minute more) she backed away from the resting place of the wicked bones and bumped right into a somewhat soft, yet very solid form. Minako jumped and she would have shrieked if a hand had not clamped over her mouth. She wanted to get as far away from the coffin as she could, but she was being pulled back by her captor. They shoved her down, back behind the stone deathbed and ducked alongside her, hissing a command for her to shush.

_"Luci! What are you doing? What's going-..."_

_"Ssssh! Be quiet Mina! Someone's coming!"_ She draped an arm over her friend's shoulder to comfort her and sat silent. Footsteps clicked along the steps and Minako listened closely. She could hear the voices of her grandparents arguing softly on the way down.

"Well did you place the rug back over the door last night, hag?" Her grandfather did not seem as angry as he was concerned, but her Mimi was positively livid.

"Of course I place rug! _You_ must have left door unlocked! Wind blew it right open! Only people that know about door is You, Me, and kook in crazy house!"

"I locked the door just fine. Do not speak ill of him, Mariha. You know as well as I do that it was _him_ that drove Rinfudo insane."  
  
"I don't care what you say Aruhama! He may be cousin of Minakin, but he still a kook!"  
  
"He was supposed to take over when we were gone, so she would be protected. So she wouldn't have to."  
  
"Well look where he be now! Not good replacement huh, Soy Bean? Say, you don't think...Minakin wasn't in bed when I check..."  
  
"It's not her, she left with Lucinda and they're at her party. Besides, she knows nothing anyway. Enough of this, hag. Let's just get this overwith and get back to bed." Their footsteps echoed as they walked down the hall Luci had explored earlier, and the girls slipped out from behind the casket.

They made a beeline for the door and Luci fumbled with the flashlight as they ran blindly up the hall. By the time she finally got the light to turn on, they were outside in the dead garden, and the half moon shone like a silver bowl in the sky.


	15. Mina Wants Answers

Both of them had remained silent all the way back to the house, not uttering a single word until they reached Minako's room. Luci had purposefully left the light off so that if Mina's grandparents came in to check on them again, they would not have the chance to confront her; even though neither of them suspected a thing.  
  
"What were they talking about?! My _cousin_?! An asylum, insane, taking over?! _Protect_ me?! I didn't even know I had a cousin! Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" During her state of puzzlement, Minako had completely forgotten about her vision with the skeleton. She was more interested in hearing explanations than giving them right now.

"I don't know what they're doing down there, but as soon as they get back, I want some answers!" It was hard to tell if she were more angry or confused.

"That might not be wise, Mina. You heard what they said, they don't know that it was us who snuck down there tonight. You don't want them to find out, you'll get into trouble." Luci pulled an extra blanket from the closet and walked over to the bed, throwing it out.

"I don't care, I want to know what's going on! I want to know why everyone keeps secrets from me, I want to know why my own grandparents won't tell me anything!" She curled her fists into the blanket and wept softly, lowering her head so that her hair fell down around her face.

"Ssssh...Mina, come here." Luci finished tucking her friend in and crawled onto the bed next to her, gathering up her own blanket and wrapping her arms around the crying woman.

"They don't know Mina. Let it stay that way. We can get answers other ways, and I promise you, we'll get them. Oh Mina, don't cry. Come on, lay down and close your eyes. You'll feel better in the morning." She didn't know how much consolation she could offer her, but she rubbed her back and tilted her chin up.

"I...I want to know Luci." Minako laid back as she was told and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, staring up at her.

"You will. But get some rest alright? I love you my little sister, you know that at least, don't you?" Reaching over to the night stand, she plucked a tissue from the box and dabbed at her friends eyes.

"Y-yes. I do, I love you too." "Goodnight, Mina..."  
  
"Goodnight Luci..." But turning over and glaring at the wall in thought, Minako would hardly get any sleep at all that night. Content with her friend turning over, and thinking her to be resting, Lucinda stared out the window up at the bright half moon in the sky.

The glowing shape reflected in her grey eyes, and she rubbed the small cut she'd received in the shrine, right below her left jaw as she lay back down beside Mina, and stared at her unblinkingly until she herself fell asleep.


	16. Going To Town

Her soft breathing brought in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon through her nose. The smell was soft enough to not disturb her, but delicious enough that Mina opened her eyes and searched for the scent.

"Good morning there sleepy head. I brought you some vanilla soup. Your grandmother has plenty of it left in the kitchen if you want some more. And don't worry, as far as she knows, you were at the party all night with me." Lucinda, who was already dressed, smiled brightly and Minako sat up in bed, yawning and stretching before taking the bowl of the sweet soup.

"Thank you Luci. I'm sorry I must've overslept, I was just so tired." She accepted the chopsticks from her friend, and Luci poured the fried crisps into the bowl for her.

"Oh Mina, it's nothing. I just want to make sure you're feeling better. Eat up." She leaned over to Mina and whispered in her ear.

_"We're going to the asylum today to get your answers, so hush-hush and hurry up."_ Luci was already dressed and waiting for her, so she ate quickly and got herself ready to go.

Hurrying into the kitchen, they were stopped by Minako's grandmother, who insisted upon packing them a light lunch.

"How I supposed to know that you well fed when you go into town?! That city food fattening and greasy! It not fit for two pretty girls _barely_ full grown! It make you fat, and then you waste away into brittle sticks! No good! You have _healthy_ and properly prepared lunch! Luci-chan, hand me that baggy? Ah, thank you! You such a sweet girl." Mariha busied herself with packing the lunch while she chattered on, and finally she rolled up the tops of those brown paper bags and thrust them into the girl's hands.

Minako's grandfather peeked up from the newspaper, and she could swear he looked thoroughly amused. If he was however, he did not say and he lifted his bowl of tea to take a sip.

"You be careful, both of you, and don't talk to strangers! Kisses Minakin, ja Luci! Have good time!" She fussed over them both, grooming them and primping them last minute as they struggled out the door, bags in hand.

As Lucinda detested the common car, her limo waited for them at the end of the walkway and together they rushed into it. It rolled away down the dirt path and onto the main road and they were soon on their way into the city.

"Now, now Mina. Please don't look so anxious. I'm going to take you shopping first so you can get some stress of your shoulders. Then we'll have a nice sit down at the park and have our lunch. We'll go get your information later in the afternoon when they start preparing for the Summer Solstice festival."

"Luci, what do you supposed they meant by not telling me I had a cousin? Why would they keep something like that from me? Aside from my uncle's family in the United States, I never knew I had any other family but them..." As far as she was concerned, this person that her grandparents spoke of was family, crazy or not.

"Oh I don't know. It's a stupid thing to have done, really. They must've known you'd have found out sooner or later, and that the first thing you'd do was go to visit him. But if he's as incoherent as they made him seem, I don't expect you'll get many answers from him Mina." She opened up her bag and took a small whiff of her prepared lunch.

"Oh that smells heavenly. I've always enjoyed Mariha's dishes. I wish the chefs at home could cook _half_ as well." But Mina wasn't paying attention. She was staring out the tinted window, watching the trees and eventually, street signs pass her by.


	17. Patient 761853 In Cell 17A

It was ten past eight a.m. when the door of the Kyoto City Mental Health Center opened, and a man in his late twenties stepped in. He wore a pair of brown slacks and an off-white colored shirt, complete with a faded tan tie. His tweed coat was draped over his arm and a rust colored bowler hat sat upon his head.

He had a nervous habit that he displayed, of rocking on the balls of his heels, and his shoes showed it. The pads on his heels were severely worn, and the hems of his pants (which had not been taken up) were tattered.

His face had the look of one who carried many worries, and he had a five 'o clock shadow beneath the stubble that made up his goatee. The receptionist looked up from her desk and noticed him standing there, but obviously recognized him.  
  
"Oh! Doctor Jak Suiwudo?! We weren't expecting you in until _nine_! They're still preparing your office. You may proceed to the waiting room if you'd like, I'll give them a message to hurry." She pointed off down the right hall towards the waiting room and used her intercom to call the workers that were finishing his office.

He however, did not walk to the waiting room, instead he pulled a clipboard from beneath his jacket, and a pen from behind his ear.  
  
"Um actually," he squinted to see her nametag, but blushed and looked away quickly when she lowered her gaze to his, a brow raised. Well how was he _not_ supposed to notice her perky breasts with her nametag in such a provocative spot?!

"Su-za-ku, I was wondering if I would be _permitted_ to fondle-AGH! I mean w-wander amongst some of the patients?" His face was also now flushed with color, and he tapped his fingers upon the clipboard timidly.

Suzaku the receptionist who now had a very smug look across her face, winked at him and nodded.  
  
"Of course you may, Doctor. I'll page you when your office is ready." He could have sworn he caught her tugging her shirt down a tad bit more out of the corner of his eye, but he took a deep breath and shuffled off down the left hall.

After checking the information on his clipboard several times, he stopped in front of a cell in which the only light came from the small, barred peek-hole in the door. Even the barred window on the far wall had been covered by an old piece of fabric and the morning light could not pass. Jak, who was just one inch too short stood on his tiptoes and peered into the cell.

Although his head now blocked off most of the light, this didn't seem to bother the patient inside. He was huddled in the corner with his back turned to the door, muttering something intangible beneath his breath. After watching him a moment, Dr. Suiwudo dropped back onto his heels and scribbled something down upon his clipboard where there was room for notes.  
  
"I _know_ you're out there. So, _you_ must be Doctor Tokana's replacement. And here _I_ thought they'd finally forgotten about me." The young man's voice came through the door and caused him to jump. Looking through the hole again, he saw that the boy had turned around and was now facing him, resting his elbow upon his one bent knee.  
  
"Hello in there. My name is-..."Jak at least had a start.  
  
"Dr. Jak Suiwudo, I _know_. I was told you would be here last night. You should _already_ know my name; it's printed quite clearly upon your fancy little clipboard." Well that was strange. No one aside from the lovely receptionist knew that, and he was almost sure that she wasn't the type to stroll along the patient's ward and run her mouth. Nevertheless, he did glance down at his information.  
  
"Yes, yes. Rimori Marra Rinfudo. They said on the phone that you were _impossible_ to work with, but let's try shall we? You've got quite a long list here of-..." but he was cut off yet again.  
  
"Tell me Jak, did they ever inform you of what happened to Dr. Tokana?" Rinfudo turned his head and looked up at the outline of the doctor's face.

All Jak could see were the whites of his eyes and a rather delighted grin; and he suddenly got the impression that he was attempting to council a damned Cheshire cat.  
  
"Well, _no_. They mentioned something about a much needed medical leave, but then again I wasn't really paying atten-..." He was again interrupted, but this time it was by a loud, and haughty laugh.  
  
"HA! I don't suppose they mentioned it being _permanent_? No, they'd tried to hush it all up." The boy slapped his forehead when he saw the look of confusion upon the face in the door.  
  
"He _died_. He's _dead_ Jak. _Dead_. **D-E-A-D**. **DEAD!** _WOOOOOOO_ **DEAD!**" Rinfudo's mirthful screams reduced to wild, mindless giggles.

At this, Jak stepped away from the door and stumbled. He bit his bottom lip so harshly that he drew blood and winced as he regained balance. There was then silence from the cell for a moment until Jak heard its inhabitant sniff the air distinctly.  
  
"Aaahhh....you've gone and _hurt_ yourself Jak. I've got an extra tissue in here, if you... you know, wanted to clean up a tad." The fool of a doctor was more concerned for the wound than his overall safety at that moment and reached his hand to the small barred peephole, and accepted the Kleenex from the boy who stood waiting just on the other side of the door.

Without warning, Rinfudo grabbed his wrist and yanked his entire arm through the bars up to his shoulder. He then reached his own arm out through the bars and grabbed Jak by the back of his head, forcing his face against the gap.

His lips were on the naïve psychiatrist's before he even had time to react. He felt a searing pain in his lip as Rinfudo's teeth clamped down upon the wound and he snapped back to his senses, shoving himself away and staggering back from the door. The action caused his bowler hat to tumble right off his head and to the floor, and Jak put his foot right through it, ruining it.  
  
"NO! YOU _CAN'T_ DENY ME OF IT NOW! I HAVEN'T TASTED IT IN _SO_ LONG, PLEASE! JAK! _DON'T_ GO! JAK! _JAAAAAAAKKKK_!" Rinfudo's screams continued to echo throughout the patient ward as Dr. Suiwudo jogged to the bathroom at the other end of the hall.

The clipboard clanged to the floor and his jacket fell wrinkled on top of it. He immediately spat several times and started running water in the sink, staring at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to warm up.

His lip was now in twice as bad a condition than it was before and he could already feel and see the swelling, but it still was not bad enough to need stitches.

His entire chin and left cheek were smeared with a sticky red substance that he recognized as his own blood and he licked tenderly at his lip, recoiling at the taste of the coppery essence.  
  
_'It appears Mr. Rinfudo is a little more dangerous than the reports state.'_ He thought silently to himself. Jak took a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it in the sink, beginning to mop himself up a bit when the intercom blared throughout the building.  
  
"Doctor Suiwudo? Your office is ready now sir, if you'd like to settle in." The receptionist's voice rang out from every speaker in the complex.

After cleaning off most of the blood, Jak gathered up his clipboard and coat and stepped out of the patients ward without a second glance.

He shuffled down the right hallway towards the waiting room, returning a blushed smile to the receptionist, who winked as he passed, seeming a little concerned at his lip. He stopped in front of his new office, nodding in a greeting to the custodian who was polishing his door.

The room was larger than he'd expected, and everything from the desk and lamps, to the carpeting, was brand new. There was a small cell with an unbreakable plexiglass wall so one could monitor a patient built into one side of it.

Something shiny caught his eye and he saw that on his desk, was a gold nameplate and everything he needed to get himself started. Hanging his jacket on his coat rack and setting his clipboard on the corner of the desk, he sat down upon the leather swivel-chair. On the bottom left corner of his desk, there rested a two-way intercom speaker, and at once, he pressed the call button and spoke into it.  
  
"Uh, Suzaku? Do you think you could do me a favor?" He seemed unsure if she were the right person to be asking this, not knowing what she'd make of that question.  
  
"Of course, doctor, what would you like?" Well _that_ could be taken many different ways. He adjusted his tie nervously as he spoke.  
  
"Could you put in a note to have Mr. Rimori Marra Rinfudo transferred to my office post haste? He's patient number, uh...now _where_ did I put my clipboard? _Ah-ha_! He's patient number 761853 and he's currently in cell 17- A."  
  
"Consider it done, doctor! It takes about two days to process a patient transfer, and I have a pile of paperwork for you to complete, but we'll have him moved to your office as soon as possible." He could hear several tiny clicks from her fingernails on the keyboard on her end.  
  
"Thank you very much Suzaku, I appreciate it." He leaned back against the chair and propped his feet up on the desk.  
  
"Is there anything _else_ I can do for you, doctor?" Jak went wide-eyed and fell over backwards in his chair, struggling to get back to his feet.  
  
"N-no! That's....that's quite alright, thank you Suzaku!" It took him a second to right himself, then he lifted his chair and set it upright again.  
  
"Well alright, doctor, let me know if you need anything!" The click of the speaker told him that she'd turned her intercom off, and he let out a sigh of relief. If that conversation had continued he surely would have rushed out there a date from her.

He sat down in his chair once more, taking his clipboard and scanning over the information on this Rinfudo character. He would waste away half the day reading and studying those notes.


	18. I'll Do What I Can

It wasn't until 4 p.m. that Suzaku's voice entered into his thoughts again. The intercom beeped steadily until Jak pressed the button and heard her speak again.  
  
"Dr. Suiwudo? There are two _women_ here to see you. Are you busy; shall I escort them to the waiting room?" He could detect a hint of jealousy in the way she spoke and he couldn't help his face from blushing.  
  
"Uh, no. No I'm not busy Suzaku. Have them wait right there for me, would you? I'll be right out." She didn't answer back, but the intercom clicked off. He didn't bother putting on his coat, and his hat (which he'd plucked from his foot shortly after entering his office) was useless now. When he rounded the corner into the main lobby, he nearly tripped over himself.  
  
"_Miss Luci_! I, um...I...what are-..."

"Jak! Oh Jak, you little teddy bear, come and give Luci a hug!" She opened her arms for him and smiled adorably. He hesitated before slowly stepping up to her and giving her a light hug. Suzaku scoffed rather audibly and he heard the click of her nails on the keyboard grow louder.

"Why, hello Miss Mina. I trust you're doing well?" He took notice of the quieter of the two women only after Luci released him.

"Yes, I'm fine Jak. But I don't know if you can say the same. What happened to your lip?" She couldn't hide her smile at seeing the clumsy, yet dignified doctor again despite her concern for his wound. He had always been Minako's choice for Luci to marry, but he was so horribly shy.

"It's nothing really, I just-..." One would think he'd be used to being cut off by now.

"Oh, Jak! My poor little doctor, did you trip and fall again? Let your Luci see." She gasped at the sight of his lip and tugged him into the light to get a better look at him.

"Yes actually, but-..."

"Darling, you've got to be _careful_. It's those horrible worn out shoes of yours, I _insist_ you let me get you a new pair!" She stomped her foot indignantly and held her chin high, which could only mean that her word was final.  
  
"But it's nothing to do with my shoes, I....oh nevermind. Can I help you both?" He clasped his hands together and gave a slight bow.

"I'm looking for someone." Minako stepped up and Jak turned his head.  
  
"I overheard my grandparents arguing last night...and they said that I had a cousin. Since this is the only Mental Hospital in Kyoto, I _assumed_ he was here. They said his name was Rinfudo." Jak nearly fainted, but as soon as he leaned into Luci he snapped back to his senses.  
  
"Oh! Um...yes well...I'm afraid I can't permit him any visitors at this moment, ladies, but if you'd like I can show you his file. You're family Mina, so that clears up any entanglements with confidentiality." He looked thoughtful for a moment but then motioned for them to follow him, and he led them to his office.

"My God, I had no idea of any of this. You said you've spoken to him already Jak?" After a good fifteen minutes of reading, Minako finally looked up from her cousin's report at the man.  
  
"Yes, I have. Nothing _too_ in depth, I just met him today. I'm having him transferred to my office cell as soon as possible however so I can begin his counseling."  
  
"From what I've read I don't think there's much of a chance you'll make any progress with him. But I hope you do." She glanced back down at the file again, staring at the photograph of her cousin.

From the looks of him, he wasn't much older than she was. He kept his hair cut to shoulder-length, but she was sure it must have been longer by now. And his eyes. They were the same eyes as her father, and her uncle who lived in the United States. She rarely heard from him, but occasionally he'd send a Christmas or Birthday card with the most recent family photo.

He and his American wife just had another baby along with their first child who was already three and half; and he and his children always stared back at her through the film with those exact same eyes.

It was chilling to see them on a man she'd never met.  
  
"Well I'll do what I can with him and hope he comes around. It's all up to_ him_ though in the end. So you really _never_ knew? That's a shame, having family that you don't even know about." He could see that his last comment, while sympathetic, didn't sit well so he stood and took back the folder that she handed to him.  
  
"I'll tell you what. When the transfer goes through and they get Rinfudo settled in here, I'll come get you _myself_ and you can come visit." She finally looked up and nodded with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"That would be great, thank you Jak. I'm sorry if Luci and I caused you any upset with the receptionist. But, it's good to see you're getting over Luci. Good for you Jak."  
  
"Yes, well she chose for the best I suppose. I just wish her a happy marriage, that's all. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to be there for her all the time what with my late hours and all. Ah, anyway, I'm sure you and Luci will want to be getting on. It shouldn't be more than three days, Mina. My receptionist Suzaku assured me the clearance usually processes in no more than two." She stood from the chair and Jak smiled lightly, lifting her bags for her.  
  
"Oh Jak, you don't have to, I can get those."  
  
"No, no! I've got them. You just go." He carried both Minako's and Luci's bags out into the limousine and gave them both a small peck on the cheek, waving goodbye as they pulled away, and dreading the amount of paperwork that he needed to complete for the transfer.


	19. The Sun Looks On The Bright Side

"Look on the bright side, Mina. You'll have a chance to visit him, and talk to him yourself in a few days!" Although it was the truth, Luci's words still didn't seem to fill that void in Minako's mind.  
  
"Oh I know....I'm just still surprised....I've shown you the pictures of my Uncle Tenshu. Luci... he looked just like him. You don't suppose that could be _his_ son, do you?" She shifted on the seat, again gazing out the window.

Several children in costumes were practicing for their part in the upcoming Summer Solstice festival, and Minako watched them as the limo drove slowly past.  
  
"You'll get the part you know. None of the other girls were pretty enough, much less could fit into this year's costume. I know, I saw them when I signed you up for it." That random comment struck Minako and grabbed her attention.  
  
"Sorry, Luci. What?"  
  
"The part of the Summer Sun! You'll be the star of the parade! I've seen the designs for the Sun float, oh Mina they're _gorgeous_!" She couldn't understand why Luci hadn't signed up for the part herself.

They'd discussed the issue a thousand times at least when they were children. This was the first year that they were eligible to sign up for the role, and she was sure Luci would have wanted to be in the spotlight.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to sign up? Luci, you wanted that part so much!"  
  
"You deserve it more than I do Mina. Besides, I can't be in the parade this year anyway. I've got a wedding to plan, but I promise I'll show up to see you." Luci had been acting so strangely, Mina wasn't sure she could trust her completely, but she knew that her best friend wouldn't let her down.

The limousine stopped and both women left it at the curb as they entered the industrial park, making their way to a large warehouse to the left. Several more highly decorated children ran around them as they walked, playing with their ribbons and having confetti fights to the dismay of the proctors who were trying to get them in line for practice.  
  
As soon as they stepped in, they were greeted by a rather stressed looking woman in elliptical glasses. She had short graying spiky hair that looked frazzled from her running around all day and her clothes and face were soaked with sweat.

She surveyed Mina as she hurried over to them, getting a rather impressed look upon her face. Mina couldn't help but notice there was a small cut on the left side of her neck, just below her jaw.  
  
_'Probably from all the wires they've been working with this year on the floats. That poor woman, she works so hard.'_ She added as a mental note.  
  
"Minako! So you're finally old enough to sign up, huh? Well congratulations, the last girl was just rejected five minutes ago. I swear no one can fit into the dress this year. At first I didn't believe even you would, but now that I've seen you! Well let's just go get into costume alright? I've still got another batch of teenagers to fit, and the color guard team is coming in at seven." She led the girls towards the back of the warehouse to the changing rooms and handed Minako the basic dress.  
  
"Poor Ms. Nikawa, every year she gets so wrapped up in the seasonal parades."  
  
"Yes, remember when we were seven, and the cloud float collapsed in the middle of parade? I felt horrible, she looked as if she'd cry." Mina had taken the dress behind the tri-fold and slipped into.

Neither Luci, nor Ms. Nikawa were lying when they said she'd be a perfect fit. The dress while a little tight, was only just, and she pulled the zipper up as far as she could before Luci took over and finished zipping it to the top.  
  
"My god, Mina. I knew you'd be perfect for it. I knew it. Look at yourself; you were born to be the sun." After fiddling with her hair, Luci held her up to the mirror and truth be told, she looked gorgeous.

The dress was a perfect match for her eyes, and they brought out the caramel almond color clearly. She blushed and forced herself to look away, feeling shameful at being so admirable of herself even for a second.  
  
"Let's go. You've still got to rehearse, and the parade is in three days!" They hurried outside to the floats, giggling the whole way.


	20. Rinfudo's Apprehension

It was ten thirty-four by the time Mina got home, and she was exhausted. Luci had dropped her off, wishing she could stay but complaining she had to get home and get some planning done. She found her grandparents out back in the gazebo, chatting away over tea and rice cakes, and she sat down at the table, slipping off her shoes for a moment while she rubbed her sore feet.  
  
"Tahahahaaaaa....They work you _good_, did they Minakin?" Her grandmother's taunting laugh earned a grumble from her. Aruhama cast Mariha a sharp look as he poured a cup of tea for his worn-out granddaughter and pushed the plate of cakes closer to her.  
  
"How was your day, Mina?" He sat back down and looked to her, taking a bite from one of the rice cakes.  
  
"Well, _awful_ is the first word that comes to mind, but it really wasn't. Luci took me shopping, I left my bags in the front hall. We had lunch in the park, and then we went to the parade preparations. I get to play the _sun_ this year." She'd conveniently left out the part of stopping by the asylum and meeting up with Jak, and she lifted a cake of her own and raised a brow to her grandfather as if inquiring whether or not it was safe.

He gave a nod of assurance which he disguised as one of acknowledgment so as not to invoke the wrath of his wife, and Minako took a bite.  
  
"Really? That's _wonderful_ news Mina, congratulations! How is old Shiri Nikawa doing anyway?" Aruhama had known the parade coordinator since his own school days, and so did Mariha, but Mina's grandmother had much less of an opinion of the woman.  
  
"Wha? Crazy old blind bat? She not dead _yet_?" She looked somewhat disappointed, and both Mina and her grandfather looked appalled.  
  
"Mimi! No, she's not! But she did say hello. She's looking worse for the wear these days, but she refuses to let her daughters take over and run the parades." She drew her cup of tea close and inhaled the steam deeply before taking a sip.

It wasn't long after, that Minako could barely keep her eyes open, and so she said her goodnights and took her bags back into her bedroom. She silently dressed down for bed and shut her light off, curling up in bed and closing her eyes.  
  
The next two days flew by quickly. It was already evening of the second day when Mina and her grandparents returned from the grocery store to find that their home was surrounded by police cruisers.

Their lights flashed all over the area, filling the broken family with a sense of dread as they rushed out of the car and around the back, where everyone seemed to be. Everything was moving in slow motion for Mina, the edges of objects blurred, and sounds were distant and faded in her ears.

Hazard tape was everywhere, and she forced her way through several officers to find the body of a man laying face down just outside their back door. It didn't take her long to recognize the immobile man, and she gasped as two larger men in white slowly rolled him over onto a stretcher.

They strapped him down immediately, securing each strap to make sure he would not be able to move at all. The paramedics fussed over the small wound above his eye, and hardly noticed the scratch just beneath his jaw, which lay parallel to an old scar that looked like it came from an identical cause.

There was a small pink feathered dart sticking out the side of Rinfudo's thigh, which eased Mina's fear that he may have been dead. She watched as they wheeled the stretcher past her, reaching out as if trying to take her cousin's hand, and then following them out to the ambulance in the front.  
  
"You'll have to stay back, miss. He's a dangerous patient." Mina was stopped by one of the cops that stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the ambulance. She could see out the corner of her eye that her grandparents were arguing with another policeman.  
  
"He's my _cousin_! I have every right to know what's going on!" The point would have been made without her yelling, but she wasn't thinking. All she wanted to do was go to Rinfudo and make sure he was alright.

Both Mariha and Aruhama turned from their heated bickering and looked to Mina with shock on their faces. She would have had to come up with one hefty cover story for how she'd found out if Dr. Suiwudo hadn't walked around to the front and crossed the lawn just then.

He took Minako's hands and started rambling apologies left and right, looking furious and worried sick all at the same time. He had butterfly strips over a shallow, but wide cut across his forehead, a black eye, and large bruises on his throat as though someone had been chewing but could not break the skin.  
  
"Jak.....w-what happened? Will you _please_ tell me what's going on?!"  
  
"Mina, thank God you're all right. The two workers that were doing the cell transfer, didn't pay close enough attention...They took him to my office and one of them left to come get me...They set him a little _too_ close to my desk and he managed to get hold of my letter opener. Needless to say, he sawed through his straight jacket. The attendant that stayed in the room....well I'm writing a formal letter of consolation to them to be delivered tomorrow morning. I came running back to the office with the other attendant, and well as you can see he was waiting for me." He pointed up at his forehead.  
  
"This is from the letter opener. The other attendant wrestled it out of his hand before Rinfudo snapped his neck....he punched me, and bit me, several times. I had tranquilizers in the top drawer of my desk, but I couldn't get to them. He took off, screaming that the Sun Princess that belongs to his master is in danger. Since you were playing the Sun in the parade tomorrow night, I got the hunch he'd come after you. I was right, we staked out your backyard for at least an hour but we couldn't find him anywhere. We only just apprehended him about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Jak, do you think I could go talk to him? I won't get in the way, I promise."  
  
"I can't let you right now Mina. As much as it means to you, I'm afraid you can't. Not right now. If you like, you can come by tomorrow morning, but please _don't_ bring Luci. I can't have her around babying me, I have quite a lot of work to do now." He put his hands to his head, avoiding the cut and sighed deeply.  
  
"You've been so helpful Jak. Thank you for everything. Is there nothing I can do to repay you?"  
  
"Don't talk _nonsense_, Mina. As if I'd accept so much as hug as payment!"  
  
"That's why you're broke you know Jak. You can't live off _hugs_ for the rest of your life." She managed a small laugh and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Well I'm out of here. You take care now Mina, and don't tell _anyone_ anything. If they want to ask questions, they can ask them of me." He made a motion to tip his hat, but then remembered that he didn't have one anymore and shrugged, walking over to Minako's grandparents and consulting them for a few moments.

After another few minutes, many of the policemen had left by now. Only one cruiser was left now, along with the ambulance and finally wrapping up his discussion with Mariha and Aruhama, Jak waved goodbye to all of them before climbing into the back of the ambulance with Rinfudo and pulling the door shut.

They rolled away until they were out of sight and Minako looked over at her elderly caretakers, who seemed almost hesitant to approach her. She sighed and turned, walking into the house and locking herself in her room for the rest of the night.


	21. I Was Called

In the wee hours of the morning, the only two people left awake in the Mental Hospital were Jak, and the now relocated Rinfudo. The small cuts above his eye and below his jaw had been patched up by the paramedics, and the tranquilizers had worn off earlier that night.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about your neck there, Jak. I had my fill of the first one, I was just being greedy." Dr. Suiwudo had been rubbing his bruised and swollen neck tenderly when Rinfudo broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to talk to me, Jak? Or are you just going to stare at me all night? I'm sure those tapes don't do you much good _blank_." Rinfudo placed both palms flat against the plexiglass wall that separated him from the rest of the office and leaned his forehead against it as well, watching the doctor like a predator watches its prey.  
  
"Why did you go after Mina?" He scoffed, pulling away from the glass and walking to one end of his cell. He then stopped, turning his back to him and looking at the wall.  
  
"The Sun Princess is the _least_ of your worries, Jak. My.....hmph. No. _You're_ not worthy." Jak leaned against his desk, his tape recorder sitting upon the corner, picking up every word they said.  
  
"Not worthy? Of what? You may as well tell me now, you've already blabbed _half_ of whatever secret you were trying to hide." Rinfudo turned around again, looking Jak over as if he were sizing him up, seeing if there were any reason to change his mind, and then he spoke again.  
  
"I didn't go after her. I was forbidden to harm her. She is the Sun Princess, and she will soon become Queen. I went because I was _called_."  
  
"Really now? Called? By who?" Although he didn't believe a word the boy was saying, Jak thought it best to humor him, it may get more answers from him and give him a better crutch for beginning therapy.  
  
"_My master_. He's been calling me all year. Being locked up in here, I couldn't answer him. But tonight...I did." He looked extremely pleased with himself, then as he turned away to look at the wall again.  
  
"Your master? I see. And what did you do when you answered him?" Jak fiddled idly with his pen as he watched the man.  
  
"I restored him. He's been dead for about 600 years, you see. But not anymore. I brought him back. Now he's quite alive, and you won't keep me in here for long. He has promoted me and he'll reward me for my service. He'll get me _out_ of here Jak." Rinfudo pointed to the new scratch beneath his first scar when he mentioned being promoted, and tore the bandage off of it, scowling at it in disgust as it was crushed beneath his foot.  
  
"Yes well be that as it may, you're still here for now. And what is that you said about Mina? How could you possibly know anything about her?" After checking to make sure there was plenty of tape left, Jak sat down in his chair and waited for the answer.  
  
"I know _all_ about her, Jak. My master tells me about her all the time, and she is my _cousin_ after all. Minako Marra is my master's Sun Princess. When he gains some of his power back, he will make her his queen and he will take back all of Japan as he was meant to."  
  
"You'll be interested to know that Mina is coming to visit you a little later before the parade. You're to be on your best behavior, Rinfudo."  
  
"Why does everyone think they can protect her? I would _love_ to see the first person that gets in my master's way." He chuckled softly and sat down upon his cot, leaning back and tucking his hands behind his head.

Jak didn't answer him but he pressed the stop button upon his tape recorder and walked out of the office, locking the door behind him.


End file.
